


Louder than the crack in the bell

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: And then this happened, Honestly this whole story is going to be fucked, I am so sorry, I don’t know what compelled me to write this, Lafayette is a terrible older brother, Literally this entire book is trigger warning to beware, Literally this is so bad and so toxic, M/M, This is terrible, Thomas is a bad bad man in this, Toxic Relationships, alex is seventeen and Thomas is twenty eight, large ass age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: I am so sorry for this, if you want sadness then keep reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, if you want sadness then keep reading

“Monsieur Jefferson, it is good to see you”Alexander said and curtsied bending down far enough to kiss his hand. Thomas raised an eyebrow in Lafayette’s direction. He simply shrugged and turned the blind eye starting to unpack their bags from the trunk. Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, the kiss lingered far too long. Alexander rose again and straightened his back, for a sheer moment Thomas is sure he saw his cheeks redden. Thomas let his eyes wander for a few pleasurable moments, Alexander had certainly grown up since Thomas had last seen him. He wasn’t much taller but what he lacked in height he made up for in beauty, beautiful dark brown hair was worn freely along his shoulders. Thomas sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“Lafayette you know the rules of the colonies”Thomas said warningly.

 

“Yes mon ami I remember, I tried to tell brother dearest but he refused”He said. Alexander let out a breath that resembled a chuckle.

 

“That simply will not do, I can not have you at my estate and let people think you were raised in a barn. Have you any ribbon?”Thomas asked. Alexander nodded and pulled a wine red ribbon out of his breeches pocket. It was beautiful against his hand, it would most certainly compliment his skin. He handed it to Thomas who made quick work of tying the hair neatly in a ponytail, Alexander felt flush.

 

“You are but an adolescent so I will not punish you for your insolence”he said teasingly. Alexander let out a gasp and barreled around pointing a finger to Thomas’ chest.

 

“I am a man you insufferable cu-“

 

“Language!”Lafayette scolded. Alexander bit his tongue in subordination but still glared at Thomas. He definitely had his mother’s eyes, they were large anddark brown, similar to one of his labs.

 

“My apologies _mon ami_ , it seems they do not teach respect in boarding school”He said sharply. Alexander shifted uncomfortably and bowed his head, one thing he hated most was scolding. He clasped his hands behind his back and gave Thomas a curt apology.

 

“There are no ill feelings, I know children usually have trouble controlling their tempers”he said with the hint of a smirk. Alexander was all fire once again practically shouting obscenities in French. Lafayette crossed himself over and quickly shoved Alexander through the doors of Monticello.

 

“And another th- _mon dieu..._ ”he whispered in awe. This place is no palace of Versailles but it surely holds a candle to it.

 

“Impressed?”Thomas asked.

 

“Not in the slightest...”Alexander said in awe. He was met with...he would call them servants, it would help him sleep at night. He had heard numerous rumors of Monsieur Jefferson and his...plantation, he had hoped it was just towns gossip. How could someone enslave fellow people based on race and dialect? Hell Jefferson shared a race with the same beings he forced into subordination. Alexander felt his stomach churn. He had been longing to spend the summer at Thomas’ estate but now...France seemed wonderful. He gave Lafayette a weary look who was only a few paces behind them, Lafayette mouthed an apology but Alexander cut it short casting his eyes towards the ground. They stung fiercely with unshed tears, he would not cry. He was no longer a boy, he had not the leeway to weep at such horrors.

 

A woman-or maybe she was just a girl-looked at him with hollow eyes. She held her stomach with one arm protectively, good lord she was with child. Hopefully not at...no it couldn’t be, Jefferson had proved himself cruel but he was no monster. Her eyes called out for help but he could only watch, he did no authority here, he was a mere guest. _Later_ he mouthed, _meet me later._ Her eyes were dilated for a few moments but she gave a gentle nod. His heart flooded with relief, _one soul, I can save one soul_ he thought.

 

He smiled through the pleasantries of dinner, even found it within himself to joke with Lafayette. The room grew tense as the same girl-he had decided that she was just a girl-walked in holding a silver platter. It seemed to be pasta covered in...melted cheese? His stomach revolted at the very idea of eating it.

 

“Go on”Jefferson said encouragingly. “I know you must be starving from your travel, nothing does the soul as good as southern comfort food”he said kindly. _No, southern comfort food is biscuits and gravy. This is poison_ he thought bitterly.

 

Dinner went by just as quickly as it came. He climbed the staircase following after Lafayette but was quickly whisked away by Jefferson. He was led down a separate hallway and pinned against a wall, Thomas’ breath was hot on his neck. He smelled of rum, Alexander resisted the urge to gag.

 

“What is the meaning of this?”He asked evenly.

 

“I could not help but notice how much you have grown Alexander...”Jefferson said running a hand down his arm. Alexander gulped and nodded slowly shivering under the touch.

 

“Y-yeah, I suppose I have”He said.

 

“You say you are a man, yes?”Thomas asked.

 

“Yes”Alexander said slowly.

 

“Well men do partake in the pleasures of flesh, do they not?”Thomas asked. His cravat felt all the more tight around his neck as he nodded, he had dabbled in the more worldly pleasures.

 

“Then prove yourself a man Alexander”he breathed.

 

“Thomas-“he started. His speech was cut far too short by a pull of his hair. He bit his lip hard and felt his eyes sting.

 

“What is my name Alexander?”Thomas asked lowly.

 

“Monsieur Jefferson”he said.

 

“Mmm it seems you have proven yourself completely incompetent”he said thoughtfully. Alexander resisted the urge to fight and kept his head ducked low.

 

“Why is that?”Alexander asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Where are we Alexander?”he asked.

 

“A plantation”he said bluntly. Thomas narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Correct but your tone needs some work. What are the people who owned the plantations called?”He asked condescendingly. It made the smaller mans skin crawl.

 

“Plantation owners”Alexander said in a snark tone. Thomas quickly lifted his hand but put it down at the sight of Alexander’s flinch.

 

“No, I will not beat you into submission, you’re special”he said quietly. He was more or less so talking to himself. _So the rumors are true_ Alexander thought _he has gone mad_.

 

“I will not call you master”Alexander spat. Thomas gave a pitiful sigh.

 

“I was going to make this a pleasurable experience but I guess I will have to teach you the hard way”he said. Alexander went to scream but a hand was clamped over his mouth, out the corner of his eye he saw the girl staring right back at him _I am sorry_ she mouthed. _it is not your fault_ he wanted to say _you are doomed to the same fate as me._ He could barely bring himself to look away, her blank face had shifted towards one of complete horror.

”help!”she screamed. Alexander’s eyes widened, what was she doing?

”help! Monsieur Jefferson has been drinking again!”she shouted. Thomas’ head snapped towards her, she was trembling. Even in the darkness Alexander could see it, her arm was still wrapped protectively around her belly. _No_ he wanted to scream _don’t_. Thomas let go of him and stalked back down the stairs, he fell to the ground with a thump. He was frozen in his place as he watched Jefferson drag the girl down the hall. He held a shaky hand up to his chest, his heart beat felt fatal. He quickly scrambled to his feet and looked around the corridors, he had not a clue where to run. He tip toed down the stairs, maybe he could make a run for it. He could vaguely remember the Laurens family lived in the south. He crept towards the door his hand already on the knob when he heard the screams. His hand faltered and he whipped his head around in complete shock. 

“Damn it”he grumbled. He couldn’t leave knowing what she was experiencing, knowing the pain she endured. That was supposed to be his punishment, _foolish girl_ he thought. he stalked towards the kitchen and grabbed a plate off the dining table. He started walking towards the sound before he was pulled around a corner.

”foolish boy!”The voice hissed. He was then pulled into a room, he was surrounded by Jefferson’s slaves.

”The one thing you will learn here is Monsieur Jefferson is not weakened by his ale, it only strengthens him. Hitting him with a plate will only anger him more, Sally did you a favor. She has been here for many years, she can take it”The woman said. Alexander felt his bottom lip wobble, his hands trembled with anger.

”oh come here boy, it is not that bad when you learn to accept it”The woman said. He was soon envelopes in warm arms, he didn’t want to accept it. He wanted to save her.

“S-s-she is with child!”he sobbed into the womans chest. 

“It is not her first, she has handled far worst from Monsieur Jefferson”She soothed. It did little to quell his worry, would the child be okay? Would she be okay?

”you need to rest petit”a smaller woman said.

”I can not rest until I know she will be okay”he said wiping his eyes. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, he had publicly sobbed like an infant.

”I apologize for my outburst”he said quietly.

”hush, you are but a child”the woman said.

”I am a man”he said weakly.

”how old are you?”The woman asked.

”I will be eighteen in the winter”he said.

”ah seventeen, you are still but a child my dear. Where we come from seventeen years is nothing”she said.

”how old are you?”he asked.

”I will be sixty in the winter, I have lived a long life my dear and I can assure you that you are still a child”she said.

”Then if I am a child why did Jefferson try to...to...”he started but he could not finish the sentence.

”Monsieur Jefferson is a sick,cruel man my dear. He has never been quite kind but before the death of his wife we were treated with some respect and dignity. He is not himself, he picked up Sally soon after Madame Jefferson’s death...”The woman started. Alexander nodded and sat cross legged on the floor soaking in every detail. He would make sure Jefferson paid for this, whether the justice is wielded by the court or himself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alexander please refrain from being such a whore”Thomas said with a heavy sigh. Alex felt his cheeks redden as he quickly buttoned up his shirt. He had no recollection of ending up in Thomas’ room. His mind felt muddled and fuzzy. The thought of being so close to the man he admired made him feel hot all over.

 

“Monsieur...”Alexander started and looked around.

 

“Do you not remember last night?”Thomas asked.

 

“N-no”Alexander said shaking his head.

 

“My my you must have had far too much to drink, that is my mistake”he said kindly.

 

“What did I do?”Alexander asked.

 

“Well we got you settled into your room and then we had dinner. I allowed you a few spirits and you became quite comfortable”Thomas said with a chuckle.

 

“I apologize Monsieur Jefferson for my inability to keep my head, Lafayette had never allowed me ale back in France”He said.

 

“That is no fault of your own dear”Thomas said. Alexander blushed and ducked his head lower.

 

“But you did take quite a tumble down the stairs”Thomas said.

 

“I did?”Alexander asked.

 

“Oh yes most certainly”Thomas said. “Frankly you made quite the ass out of yourself, my better judgement suggests you stay in here until the embarrassment dies down”Thomas said.

 

“Of course Monsieur, you know best”Alexander said. Thomas took a step forward and ran a hand along Alexander’s cheek. Alex preened into the touch and tried his best to will away the unsettled feeling in his stomach. _Monsieur Jefferson is praising you_ he scolded _accept it._

 

“Alexander dearest”Thomas crooned.

 

“Y-yes Monsieur?”Alex asked.

 

“Do you remember everything we did last night?”he asked. Alex quickly shook his head.

 

“The ale was strong and you were...rather tempting”he said trailing his hand down the front of Alexander’s shirt.

 

“Sitting on your knees for me completely and utterly debauched like a whore”he said. The word felt like a slap in the face but he had always had a tolerance for pain.

 

“Is that not what you are? You come into my house hair worn freely like a complete and utter harlot”he said. Alexander let out a quiet whimper but bit his lip.

 

“I apologize Monsieur”he whispered.

 

“Good, do you feel ashamed?”Thomas asked.

 

“Yes Monsieur”Alexander said.

 

“You like this”Thomas whispered. Alexander nodded his head quickly.

 

“You enjoy being a whore...my whore”Thomas said.

 

“Anything for you Monsieur”Alexander said. Thomas ducked down with a sinister grin and captured the boys lips in his own. Alexander was a bit clumsy and he quickly stood on the tips of his toes, Thomas tasted like wine and tobacco.

 

“Have you been drinking Monsieur?”he asked quietly.

 

“That is none of your concern”Thomas said bluntly.

 

“Yes Monsieur”Alexander said.

 

“Good, now tie your hair back. I can not have everyone on this estate knowing you are so...promiscuous”Thomas said scrunching up his nose. Alexander felt his heart fall to the pit of his chest.

 

“W-where is Lafayette?”Alexander whispered.

 

“Oh, it seems he failed to tell you. You are mine now-Well for the summer but that is more than enough time to get my urges out”Thomas said.

 

“I am a free man”Alexander growled.

 

“Were. He handed over your papers and now it appears your name is Alexander Jefferson”Thomas said with a smirk.

 

“He can not just do that!”Alexander screamed.

 

“Oh but he can, Alexander Hamilton. Bastard. Orphan. Oh it also appears you are the son of a whore”he said passively.

 

“Watch your mouth when you speak of my mother you drunk!”Alexander shouted.

 

“Your mother is dead so why does it matter?”Thomas asked.

 

“I will kill you”Alexander growled.

 

“You are all talk, a few sweet words and you are pliant and submissive. I had you half hard in your breeches with just a few words. You like being degraded and I can supply that”Thomas said.

 

“The second you put your hands on me I will fucking kill you”Alexander said.

 

“Cursing is not attractive and it does not make you intimidating, it makes you weak.”Thomas said.

 

“I can not believe I was ever attracted to you”Alex said.

 

“Oh darling you still are...you just fail to acknowledge it. My touch excites you and my words entice you. Honestly you should be grateful, I know many maidens who would love to be in your position”he said.

 

“And what am I? Your concubine?”He asked.

 

“Oh darling do not hold yourself to such high standards, you have to work for that.”Thomas said with a chuckle.

 

“You say that as if it’s a privilege!”Alex exclaimed.

 

“The moment you give yourself up to me I will become your god”Thomas said.

 

“That is blasphemous!”Alex snapped.

 

“God is not real”Thomas said.

 

“You are sick!”Alex hissed.

 

“Maybe I am, now tie your hair back. I need you downstairs with the stable boy”he said.

 

“I do not. Work. With animals.”Alex said crossing his arms.

 

“I think you will like this arrangement, he is a friend of yours”Thomas said. Alexander sucked in a deep breath and made quick work of tying his hair back, the wine red of the ribbon now held a different meaning as he stared at the stained sheets.

 

“Is that...?”He asked quietly.

 

“Blood? Oh yes, you did not go down without a fight”Thomas said with a chuckle. Alexander felt his chest heave as he quickly walked out of the room. He ignored Thomas’ scream in protest and fled down the hall. In his haste he bumped into a familiar set of hazel eyes.

 

“Jack?”He whispered.

 

“Alexander”


End file.
